


Mr Rockmond.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [13]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Jane and Maura brought a dead body back to life.</p><p>Season 3 Episode 10<br/>Melt my heart to stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Rockmond.

"Remember the guy we saved in the morgue a few weeks ago."

"You mean as opposed to all the other guys you've saved in the morgue...I love that you say us."

"Well, you helped...Dennis Rockmond, he wants to have dinner."

"Dinner?"

"With both of us," replies Maura

"Well, I think Dennis Rockmond wants to have dinner with you."

"You think so."

 

Jane nods.

 

"Nah, our relationship isn't a secret, he would know."

"Maybe he's not from here," replies Jane

"Born in Boston, he's an author."

"Really?"

"I looked him up on google," replies Maura

"Did you now?"

"I was curious," replies Maura

"When?"

"Tomorrow at 8 pm."

"Ok yea, I'll be there," replies Jane

 

The next evening.

 

Maura phone rings.

 

"I should get this."

"Of course," replies Dennis

 

Maura walks to a more quiet part of the restaurant.

 

'Hello.'

'Hey, how's it going?' replies Jane

'You're not going to make it are you?'

'I'm sorry...work.'

'I'll just tell Dennis, we can do it another time.' replies Maura

'No don't do that, stay...really, just be careful."

'Will do...I love you.'

'I love you, too'

 

 

3 hours later.

 

Frost puts a gun to Dennis's head.

 

"Out of the car," replies Frost

"What's going on?." asks Maura

 

Dennis gets out.

 

"On your knees...now."

 

"Maura, are you OK?"

 

"I'm fine," replies Maura

"It was him...the statue murderer."

"Oh my God," replies Maura 

 

3 hours later Maura comes downstairs.

 

"Feel better?" asks Angela

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Come here."

 

Maura snuggles into Jane's arms.

 

"Thank you for not saying I told you so."

"She's thinking it." Angela whispers

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"I know...thank you for not saying it," Maura says to Jane

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura.

 

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

 

The door slams shut.

 

"Oops."

 

The door opens again.

 

"I thought you were going to bed...what's that?"

"Lydia left the baby on the doorstep." replies Angela


End file.
